disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladar
Aladar is an Iguanodon and the main protagonist from Disney's 2000 hit Dinosaur. Personality Aladar is merciful. He is against Kron's ways of "only the strongest survive". Dinosaur In Dinosaur, Aladar is first shown as an egg. A few moments later, a Carnotaurus attacks the herd and Aladar's egg is abondoned. Just then, an Oviraptor steals the egg and it and another Oviraptor brawl over it. As they brawl, they drop Aladar's egg into a river. As it is swept away by the current, a Pteranodon picks up the egg and it carries it far way to an island. Two birds pester the Pteranodon and it drops the egg. The lemur inhabitants find the egg and it soon hatches. The lemurs name the baby Aladar and he grows up. One evening, just after the lemur's mating ritual, Aladar and the lemurs notice comets falling from the sky. Then suddenly, a large asteroid crashes down. Aladar and four other lemurs (Yar, Plio, Zini, and Suri) escape the debris. They soon wander through a barren wasteland when they are distracted by a passing Velociraptor. As they inspect it, other Raptors appear and start to chase them. Soon, they encounter a herd of various dinosaurs (Iguanodons, Parasaurolophus', Styracosaurus', Pachyrhinosaurus', Microceratops', Ornithomimus', and Stygimolochs) lead by Kron and his assintant Bruton. He also encounters Neera, his love interest and Kron's sister, and three other dinosaurs at the back of the herd named Eema (Styracosaurus), Baylene (Brachiosaurus), and Earl (Ankylosaurus). Later in the film, the herd migrates to a far of lake. but when they get there, the lake is dried up. Kron musters the herd while Eema wanders to the barren lake and collapses. As Aladar comes to help, he hears rumbling under Baylene's footsteps. He and Zini dig a hole and ask Baylene to press hard on it. And sure enough, water came out. Although Aladar stated there was enough water for everyone, all the dinosaurs in the herd push and shove each other for a drink. Later, early one morning while the other dinosaurs were asleep, Aladar gets some water for some orphan dinosaurs which attracts Neera. As they get some water, Kron wakes up the rest of the herd as Bruton reported Carnotaurs nearby. The herd moves so quickly that they leave Aladar, his family, Baylene, Eema, and Earl behind. While walking that night, they encounter a wounded Bruton. They leave him be (as requested by Bruton) and they discover a cave as a thunderstorm starts. Later Bruton joins them and two Carnotaurs attack the cave. Bruton sacrifices himself as the others escape deeper into the cave. This also kills one of the Carnotaurs and the other one leaves. While going through the cave, the company encounters a dead end. However, they see light bursting through a hole in the dead end wall. After they all break it, they find the nesting grounds. Eema shows Aladar where she and the others used to come in the the valley. The normal way in was blocked off by a rockslide so Aladar went back to warn the herd. On his way back, Aladar sees a dead Stygimoloch. Then a Carnotaur comes and it eats the dead dino as Aladar runs away. Aladar soon reaches the herd as Kron is about to makes them climb the rocks. They fight and as Kron is about to strike Aladar, Neera intervenes by ramming into Kron and knocking him to the ground. She then walks beside Aladar as they lead the herd to the nesting grounds, leaving Kron behind. The Carnotaur then comes and the herd begins to panic. Aladar says that if they scramble, they'll be eaten. then he tellls them all to stand together. As Aladar faces the Carnotaur, Neera and other dinosaurs in the herd join in. Roaring at the Carnotaur, they force it back and as Aladar keeps roaring at it, the rest of the herd walkd past safely. The Carnotaur then turns its attention to Kron amd it goes after him. Neera and Aladar follow close behind. Kron runs up the rocks and finds a cliff as the Carnotaur attacks. it throws him against a rock and is about to get him when Neera starts to shove the Carnotaur. It shoves Neera back and as its about to get her, Aladar comes in. The Carnotaur pushes Aladar, but the resilient Iguanodon doesn't give up. He pushes the Carnotaur to the edge of the cliff. The ground beneath it crumbles and the Carnotaur falls to its death. After Aladar and Neera mourn for Kron (because he died), Aladar leads the rest of the herd to the nesting grounds. After saying, "Welcome home," the herd rushes past Aladar and Neera in joy. Sometime later, Aladar and Neera become mates and have nest of their own. Their first egg hatches as the lemurs, Eema, Earl, Baylene, and a couple of orphaned Iguanodons that Neera looks after come in to greet the hatchling. After the hatchling hatches, Aladar roars in joy, followed by his friends, and so the whole herd. Other appearances Disney Parks Aladar appeared in the introduction video at the Disney's Animal Kingdom ride DINOSAUR. You are to rescue him before the asteroid that killed all the dinosaurs hits. He's seen near the end of the holding up a fallen tree to let the guests ride safely thorugh. You are able to rescue him and when the ride is over Seeker, your guide for the ride, says that he had "better find it before secruity does." Kingdom Hearts series Aladar n' Zini.jpg|Aladar and Zini 3950 107g.jpg|Aladar helping Eema 3950 106g.jpg|Aladar meeting Eema, Earl, and Baylene Gallery Trivia Category:Disney characters Category:Dinosaur characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaur Category:Living characters Category:Heroes